


SteakWine Smut Book

by hjade21



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Appendages, Bunny Suits, F/F, Fallen Angel!Steak, Kissing, Language, Long Tongue, M/M, Out of Character, Rimming, Sex, Short smut drabbles, Tags will be updated along the way., Tentacles, Titty Job, Toys, unbeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjade21/pseuds/hjade21
Summary: A series of short and smutty drabbles featuring SteakWine. Some chapters may be longer than others. Updates are not consistent and will be updated if an idea comes to mind.





	1. Titties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Wine enjoys Steak bara chests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story "Muscleheads are nice to look at" is now deleted and has moved into this story: SteakWine Smut Book under chapter name Titties.

Steak reluctantly gave into his request with a scowl. The buffoon glared at him heatedly while pressing his tits together in front of him, making an enticing picture that sent his blood boiling. An embarrassed, angry blush staining his face bright red, but the interest in his eyes was clear. The arousal in his eyes growing as Red Wine pressed his throbbing need against those lovely tits. He was pleasantly surprised to find them soft and not the hard muscled flesh.

“…Hurry it up, will you?” Steak demanded.

The vampire rolled his eyes at that, “As usual, you can’t read the mood.”

“Fuck. You.”

Immediately, Red Wine reached out to grasp Steak horn. The buffoon sass was silence upon a caress on the base of his horn, and Steak shut his eyes to moan pitifully at the touch. He couldn’t resist the urge to smirk at that. Red Wine had to remind his dog who he was speaking to.

“It looks like your eyes aren’t working.” Red Wine said sternly as he looked down on Steak.

“I am.”

Emphasizing his point with a light thrust between his tits the vampire marveled at the velvety feeling. No more words were exchanged; Red Wine decided action right now spoke louder than words. He rocked his hips slowly into Steak chests relishing the sensation of their skin touching and heat being shared. More accurately, Red Wine was feeling the intensity of Steak abnormally high body heat in the small valley of his tits that brought immense pleasure. Akin to a sauna encasing his cock in their welcoming depths, he shut his eyes and moans quietly.

Opening them again, Red Wine heart flutters at the clear submissiveness from Steak. His dog was struggling to not make any sounds himself, his fiery red eyes affixed onto his aching erection using his body for their own satisfaction. When the bulbous red tip was close, Steak parted his lips and timidly licked the dripping pre-cum staining his chest. Red Wine nearly came at the erotic sight before him.

Groaning at the relief, he lost all rational thought and reinforces his grip onto Steak horns. The gentle rocks forgotten, a ravenous hunger has overtaken Red Wine as he thrust sharply. A sharp gasp was forced out of his dog mouth encouraging the vampire to delve into his welcoming flesh without hesitation. His cock throbbing every times he grinded into Steak velvety soft mounds full of heat. Occasionally, he would intentionally lose his aim to press against his dog overly sensitive nipples stiff from arousal and hear Steak moans.

A lecherous smirk creeps their way to his face, especially seeing his dog squirm against him and pressing more of his chest onto his dick. Steak thighs squirmed in fruitless attempts to relieve his own arousal, one only Red Wine can give. A foolish try yet his dog never once let go of his tit to touch himself. Instead, Steak was focused on his needs first and foremost.

What a good dog he was.

What finally drove Red Wine over the edge was the intensity of Steak eyes both heated and loving. The vampire came with a grunt, pulling his member back to watch his seeds stain all over his dog chest. A beautiful sight it was.

Ah, his lover was glaring at him for coming on his chest.

Then, Steak would wipe a bit of his seeds off of his chest with a finger and placed it in his mouth. His eyes half-mast as he sucked and licked his finger lewdly, and Red Wine watched with rapt interest. Heat pooling into his belly at the heated look his dog was sending to him. Pulling his finger out with a pop, Steak tilted his head back a little.

A look of challenge directed straight to him, and Red Wine snorts at that.

He won’t let the muscle headed buffoon try to top him in the next round!


	2. Bunny Suits Pt.1 (Red Wine Side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SteakWine Bunny Suits

**Red Wine**

Steak swore that Red Wine intentionally sways his hips whenever he walked. The coat fabric swishes back and forth behind him, often enough highlighting the vampire enticing bottom. In battle, more than Steak would like, the coat would billow upward and he had a full view of Red Wine luscious buttocks straining against his trousers. Sometimes, it may have distracted him long enough to not notice an enemy coming toward him (or a pole).

That was before they became lovers.

Now he was

Steak was shamelessly leering Red Wine in a skimpy bunny outfit.

The black leopard did little to hide his round bottom highlighted by an adorable fluffy tail. Steak had no desire to take the outfit off yet. Despite the vampire protests for him to stop staring, his eyes were drawn to Red Wine ass as he massaged his lover succulent yet firm ass. Gripping onto the firm flesh, Steak grinded his stiff erection against Red Wine and smirked at the heated gasp escaping the vampire mouth. Red Wine delicious hips squirmed against his cock, and it was Steak turn to moan at the action. He caught a glimpse of the vampire smug look and growled quietly at that. 

Parting the fabric covering his lover intimate place, he presses the tip of his erection against Red Wine twitching hole. The vampire tensed, looking behind him with wide eyes.

“W-Wait, Steak-“

Steak didn’t wait at all, not after he prepared the vampire earlier. With a buck of his hips, he thrusts right into Red Wine welcoming flesh with a groan. Shutting his eyes, Steak held back the need to come right there as he moved until their hips were touching. Red Wine was tight as usual despite being prepped.

Opening his eyes to see his lover lean frame quivering uncontrollably, he smirks at the sight of Red Wine debauch face. The vampire was clenching the sheets tightly, drool dripping down the corner of his mouth, and the white bunny ears on his head was about to fall off.

The knight realized shortly with wide eyes that Red Wine had already come if the tight-grip around him was any indication. He chuckles darkly knowing that all of their teasing had riled Red Wine for a while now. Steak knew the vampire wasn’t done. The weak glare in his direction said it all.

That was fine; Steak loves the challenge of having his proud lover submit to him.

The bunny outfit was a bonus though.

Holding tightly onto Red Wine luscious cheeks, Steak began to move without preamble. He watches in fascination as his lover crumble underneath him, moaning his name loudly, and his body moving in rhythm along with him.

The fluffy white tail trembling made it all the more exciting. 


	3. Bunny Suits Pt. 2 (Steak Side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SteakWine Bunny Suits

**Steak**

Crimson eyes greedily drank the delicious sight the knight made.

Clutching to the desk tightly, Steak muscular frame trembled violently. Red Wine chuckles quietly at his knight futile attempts to keep his voice down as he slowly pushes the butt plug in. The skimpy black leotard straining against his body, the collar doing little to hide his plush pecs, and the black thigh-high boots fitted his toned legs perfectly. Red Wine tugs aside the fabric more, licking his lips seeing his Steak hole accepting the plug, and stops once it was all in.

“Now you’re a proper rabbit, Steak.” Red Wine purrs, stroking his lover firm cheeks.

Panting slightly, Steak regains his bearings to turn his head to glare at him. The impact weakened by the bright flush on his cheeks.

“Seriously, Red-“

“Silence” Red Wine cuts him off, and Steak goes quiet. “Don’t move, let me look at you.”

His knight twitches at the order, but complies with a huff.

Red Wine admires the pretty sight Steak made in the skimpy bunny out. Steak face was a bright shade of embarrassment and arousal. The black bunny ears was slipping off of his head, not that Red Wine cared for it too much. It becoming cumbersome to constantly move it back in place since Steak horns were in the way. His attention went straight down to the butt plug, a fluffy black bunny tail butt plug to be precise. 

“Your tail is adorable. Swaying every time your ass twitches; did it feel good taking the plug in? You’re such a good boy, Steak.” Red Wine praises.

The words coming out of his mouth was nothing but filth. Yet his knight enjoyed every bit of it with sharp gasps. Red Wine wanted to hear more of it, wanted his Steak to scream without shame.

Lowering down until his chest touches Steak back; Red Wine adored his knight neck with soft kisses and nips. His hands caress Steak hips until they went up to dive underneath the chest collar and Red Wine was fondling Steak firm pecs. The knight gasps trailed off to quiet moans and his grip on the table edges tightened.

Again, he was marveled how such a firm looking chest was soft to the touch. He could easily squeeze them together for a nice tit-fuck. Yes, they were tits. Not just any tits, but Steak tits. 

“W-Wait-AH!” 

A firm squeeze, fondling Steak wonderful chest, Red Wine figured his knight chest was his one big weakness. So sensitive Steak chest was to a bit of touching here and there. Not long, he had his beloved rabbit shaking in pleasure. 

_ “How about I turn it up a notch then?” _

Then he suddenly focuses in on his knight nipples and pinches the stiff buds  **hard** .

Steak reaction was instantaneous. 

The knight arches his back like a tight bow. His body trembling uncontrollably, the fluffy black tail twitching with every spasm. Steak pretty lips parted wide to let out an obscene cry. His crimson eyes blown wide in shock and pleasure. The pretty blush on his face growing to the very tip of his ears. 

Beautiful. 

Glancing down to his lover quivering legs, Red Wine smiles seeing Steak semen soaking the fabric and dribble down his legs. The erotic scene his knight made his cock harder, reminding Red Wine of his own needs that was long neglected. 

“What a naughty rabbit you are.” Red Wine comments breathlessly. His hands trail from his lover quivering back to his sweaty face. He touches Steak horns gently, watching him shiver, and Red Wine smirk grows. “Cumming from just your nipples being squeezed. I hope you enjoyed your orgasm.” 

The knight was catching his breath, but he still had enough energy to glare weakly at him. Red Wine laughs at his lover adamance on acting tough as usual. Grabbing Steak chin and gently turning his knight to look at him, Red Wine smirks at the defiance Steak was still giving him. 

It was never boring to turn his lover into mush in his hands over and over again.

_ “Because it's time to focus on me, my dear knight.” _


	4. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallen Angel Steak kissing Red Wine.

There was no finesse in Steak actions when their lips touched. No words of seduction melting him, not even a hint of gentleness. Steak was always blunt and straight to the point. That didn't change even after he became a Fallen Angel albeit he was more aggressive in his approach. 

Yet the second Red Wine felt a slick muscle pried his lips open and invaded his mouth, he moaned. Powerful claws held him in place, both his back and neck, leaving him defenseless at the assault. A skillful tongue full of heat explored the cavern of his mouth, mapping every spot despite having shared this intimacy many times before. Their tongues entangled, and Red Wine face pinch in disgust at the slobbering dripping at the corners of Steak mouth- or was it his too? He stopped caring shortly when Steak growled at the back of his throat. 

Suddenly, the tongue extended.

Red Wine gasped feeling the tip of Steak abnormally long tongue tickle down the back of his throat. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t escape, but he had no desire to. The painful hardness in his trousers reminded him strongly how turned on he was from Steak skillful tongue. He amused the thought that Steak saliva had an aphrodisiac effect on him, especially when he had a habit of shoving his tongue down his throat. 

Judging by the insistent humping against his thigh, the large throbbing hardness pressing against him, Red Wine knew Steak enjoyed this as much as he did. 

Now he should have his fallen lover use that long tongue of his to rim him out. 


	5. Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Kisses or standalone: Fallen Angel Steak rims Red Wine

Smooth appendages held him down tightly with pure muscle. Many more joining to seductively trail down his body leaving cool slick in their wake. It was cold enough to make Red Wine shiver, but it never lasts for long. He was sufficiently distracted by the heat between his legs, spread wide and held in place by red-violet tentacles. Red Wine felt vulnerable naked and defenseless at the onslaught of pleasure that left him trembling of pure want. 

Steak, his fallen lover wonderful (and abnormally) long tongue was lapping him up like a dog on his bone. Red Wine admitted to himself that Steak did look like a dog earlier. With his hot mouth taking him so sweetly earlier and licking his cock like it was the most delectable meal ever. Amusing, but Red Wine was otherwise occupied moaning how good his lover mouth was. Frustrated too, because the damn tentacles pinned him down and he couldn’t move to grab Steak horns to seek his own pleasure. 

Judging by the smirk on Steak face, the dog had the galls to look pleased at his helplessness. Red Wine didn’t miss the glint in his crimson eyes seeing that he was still hard and suddenly dives his head lower. He didn’t get a chance to let one word out until he felt wetness against his entrance and tensed. 

There was a pause on Steak part before he cautiously prodded his hole again. Red Wine realized that it wasn’t one of his tentacles, but it was Steak long tongue. The hot tongue that invaded his mouth like no tomorrow AND had given him a marvelous blowjob was now seeking to tease him where he least expected to be at. 

It was downright dirty, embarrassing, but Red Wine felt the tremor of excitement at the thought. 

Trusting his fallen lover to not do anything that would make him uncomfortable, he relaxed and breathed out, “Go on, Steak.” 

Red Wine swore he saw Steak smile briefly before it melted into a pleased smirk. He gasped as his lover head dive back down and everything became a blur after that. Stopping his wary and gentle prodding, Steak gripped onto his thighs tightly and was outright rimming him. Steak dragging his tongue down from underneath his stiff cock to the crack of his ass, wetting him with copious amounts of saliva, and Red Wine would tense feeling the flat of his tongue brushing up against him. The tension of waiting for the inevitable, waiting for his filthy fantasy to come true was too much to hold in. Yet Red Wine was reminded he couldn’t move when the tentacles grip on him tightened; he was at Steak mercy. 

Then the tip of Steak tongue was pressing at his rim, teasing him with the aggressive prodding and licks that forced him to whine in frustration. 

However, pitch-black claws spread his cheeks wide, and Red Wine barely got a word in when a slick muscle speared him suddenly. He was sure he heard himself gasped loudly, but it fell deaf on his ears. He was trembling, both satisfied and overwhelmed to FINALLY have what he wanted. He couldn’t find the words to describe the indescribable sensation of the heat between his legs. 

More accurately, Red Wine was speechless at the scorching flesh inside him. It was foreign yet oddly arousing with how dirty it was. 

Apparently, Steak was one to not wait (as usual). His lover growled in the back of his throat before he pulled out slowly. Red Wine realized with slight horror how far Steak had thrust his tongue in. A thought that became brief when the long tongue pulled back with a small pop and licked the rim before pushing his tongue back in. The slick appendage warming his insides, wetting him for the inevitable, he was moaning louder than before, and his fallen lover pulls his tongue out to only push back in. 

A rhythm started, continued on with every thrust and lick forcing out every sound from Red Wine throat. One of Steak fingers joined, thrusting in and out languidly, and teasing his rim with a slight tug. He was whining( ** _sobbing_ ** ) at the feel of it, but what finally made him go over the edge was a slender tentacle wrapped around his neglected cock and tugged hard. 

Red Wine screamed. 

The dark appendages held him tightly, preventing him from thrashing as his seeds spilled in thick streams. Red Wine was too high up in euphoria to care about his seeds dirtying his skin, much less notice Steak had pull his head up to drink him down and milk him for all its worth. 

Once Red Wine regains some semblance of sanity, he was taking deep breaths. His face scrunches up feeling sticky all over, but he relaxes seeing Steak nuzzling against his thigh. The gentle reassurance after an intense orgasm touches his heart. Combine it with the intense warmth in his fallen lover gaze, Red Wine feels warmth in his chest at the sight. 

Steak, even after becoming a Fallen Angel, for all of his brutish and snappish nature, still had a heart capable of giving love. 


End file.
